


Swim And Sleep (Like A Shark)

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Cheating, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gay, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanley Marsh has it all. With a stable rfriendship, two well off parents, and a scholarship, nothing could go wrong now. But all the teenagers in South Park are fucking up, so maybe he should just fall into the fad.</p><p>(Unknown Mortal Orchestra has a song of the same name, it's kinda this stories theme)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Opening

**Author's Note:**

> Heya owo This is my second fanfic.  
> Please be kind, criticism is accepted.  
> But no "I hate this its gross" or "NOTP HOW FUCK DARE"  
> Thank you  
> <3

This boy is Stanley Marsh.

Do you see him? He has beautiful black hair. Little Old Ladies at the market call him handsome. Kids use him as a role model.

South Park's finest. Truly one of the few good things Randal Marsh has done.

Ahhh, Randal "Randy" Marsh.

South Park's worst.

They share that gorgeous raven hair.

There is Eric Cartman. He has handsome chestnut hair. Little Old Ladies loathe him. Kids tell scary stories about him.

They're both friends. In mutual agreement to Kyle, of course.

Kyle is the one in the green hat. He is not confident with his hair. He has massive amounts of self loathing due to years of being controlled by his mother.

Ah, but more of that later.

And last, but never least, Kenny McCormick. The stunning blonde. The orange crusader. The sexy one. Twink.

A young man of oh so many names.

These are your characters, you will see what happens to them. You will cry over them.

Then again, maybe not, but whatever.

Appreciate them now, and appreciate that they are not in a deep sense of stress yet, for they will be soon.

Especially Stanley Marsh.

Do you see him?

He has beautiful black hair.


	2. Fall To The Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan feels excited, but will that last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for not updating! My computer broke,  
> Please enjoy!

"So you're sure I can date her?"

Kyle stared at his best fiend as they put their school books into their respective lockers. Stan sighed, shaking his head, a small smile forming. "Kyle, of course! Me and Wendy broke up in 8th grade, not a week ago." He scoffs, shutting his locker. "And besides, if she chose you, I'd consider myself lucky."

"Stan, she did choose you." Kyle replies, pulling his hat down. "And now you've been broken up, and I didn't know if that was overstepping boundaries." He takes a glance both ways down the hallway. "I just wanna make sure I don't start any bad blood in this shit."

Stan made a confused expression. "Why would that make bad blood? I've given you the okay like, 50 times, dude."

Kyle rolls his eyes, and then proceeds to zip up his hoodie. "I dunno, okay? It's all over now, anyway." He closes his locker, as last period was starting soon. "I gotta get to science, okay? I'll meet you and the guys at Pizza Hut after school." Before the raven haired athlete can answer, Kyle runs off, giving a small wave.

"That kid is so fucking weird."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So then I said to Austin, why don't you just suck Jared's dick?"

A burst of laughter erupted from the table, the teenage boys all munching on a Meat Lover's Special. Cartman's impromtu cut in about his fellow arcade goers absolutely  
slaying everyone with laughter.

"Cartman, agh, holy shit!" The straw haired boy laughs. "You sound like a fuckin' comedian or sommit."

The brunette chuckles, leaning his chair back. "Oh Ken, they come to me naturally~ What can I say, I'm funny." Kyle snorts at the endless bragging, taking another slice of pizza.

"Well, yeah Eric! You should start a youtube channel for your jokes!" Butters giggles, stirring up his salad. "You'd get tons of views I'm sure! People love  
funny fat kids, you know." Kenny nods in agreement, while Stan replies.

"That's true, Butters. But we gotta keep him to ourselves or else it looses the appeal."

"Lose my appeal? As if, pretty boy." Cartman scoffs. "Everybody loves Cartman. It's fact." He smirks, taking a bite of pizza.

"Jesus, that can't be the only meat in your mouth if you're this happy." Stan says flatly, as everyone goes quiet. Suddenly, Cartman peaks up.

_"You bitch."_

Everyone at the table then started the loudest laughter their Pizza Hut table had ever seen, even though the situation wasn't that funny. Stan laughed, glancing at Cartman from across the table, who had a small, yet  amused, smile plastered on his lips.

"ANYWAYS, I'M OUTTIE, BITCHES!" Kenny yells, hopping up, hand in hand with Butters, to the arcade. "THAT GUITAR HERO MACHINE IS CALLING MY NAME!"

"I'll play! Stan, Eric, hit us up when you're done eating meat." Kyle snorts, pushing in his chair. "Try not to make out to much while we're gone, okay?"

 

And for the very first time in a while, Stan and Cartman sat at the P.H. table by themselves, in only silence, for a very long time. A long time until Cartman broke the silence with a very small "Make out?" that made both himself and Stan erupt with giggles. "Do you like, wanna hang out today or something?" The brunette asks. "I mean, if you don't, thats cool too."

Stan mulls the idea over in his head for about 10 seconds. "Yeah, I can hang out. If we do, I have to bring some studying stuff, I'm behind in science." Cartman nods.

"Yeah man, that's fine! I need to work on science too, probably, so we can have a  _steamy study date, buddy."_ He teases. "It'll be super hawt, totally."

They both chuckle quietly as Stan grabs another slice of pizza. "Yeah, I'll probably head home to grab some shit, then head over to your house? Is your mom gonna be there?" He asks, biting into the pizza pie.

"Yeah, she made brownies and shit this morning, it'll be tite." He cracks his knuckles. "Sounds like a plan, Stan."

 

Stan smiles. This was gonna be fun, right? He hadn't hung out with just Cartman in a while, so it was gonna be new. Besides, It's not like Kyle was making an effort to hang out with him anymore.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _Hanging with him will be fun._ Stan was driving his old blue pickup truck down the dark road. His mom had gone to Las Vegas with some of the other mothers in town, Like Sheila, Linda, and Carol. She had been planning the trip for months, as she was going to visit Shelly in California, so some of the moms stopping in L.V. was just a small perk.

Being alone with his dad was something his mom saw fit. Randy Marsh and his son had never really gotten around to "bonding" besides wacky adventures in Stan's youth. Really, most of it was him playing with his friends after watching the news, but they were still wacky.

Stan's phone buzzed, and he pulled it up to check, making sure to keep his eyes on the straight forward road.

**"When you heading over?"**

The text was from Cartman. Stan clicked "voice activate" and spoke.

"About twenty minutes."

 **"Arbor sixty mine cats."** Was what had been printed on the glowing electronic screen. Stan snorted, and just typed.

**"About twenty minutes."**

**"Kewl."**

 

Stan smiles, returning his eyes to the road. Excitement pulsed through his veins as he pulled into the driveway.

This was gonna be fun.

 

 


End file.
